


Sparkle

by kyotsubasa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyotsubasa/pseuds/kyotsubasa
Summary: 如果說昌磨的存在像照耀結弦內心的火花，那麼與之重逢並毫無保留的比一場，這樣純粹的願望便為延續這熠熠生輝星火的薪柴。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Kudos: 5





	Sparkle

抵達目的地的時間是凌晨三點五十五分，車外不出所料的還是一片暗沉沉夜色，僅有主要幹道上的路燈提供了一小撮人工光，勉強照耀前行的道路。

面無表情步入乍暖還寒的晨間秋風中，反覆邁開的雙腿機械性朝仍未點燈的建築物疾步前行，他整個人竟像一台配有GPS、設計精良,機器人，精準有效率卻無半點身為人類的熱忱。  
包場開始的時間還沒到，入口處理所當然是深鎖的，隨意把包包丟在角落，戴上耳機魚貫展開例行的熱身。

慷慨激昂流行搖滾樂在耳邊清晰迴盪，對比之下，空無一人的周遭環境更顯得死寂。

好安靜啊，這個世界。

也不單單是凌晨的這個時間點而已，正確來說，半年多來，這世界都沉默得過分。

三月四大洲結束後，就如同有一隻無形的手憑空冒出，繞著地球按下所有國家的停止鍵，任何角落都不放過。  
即使是才剛摘下四大洲金牌的他，也只能眼睜睜看比賽演出輪番取消，公共空間接二連三關閉，甚至連他黯然歸國後，迎接他的也是一樣的光景。

不知道要暫停營業到何時的練習場地，不知道還會取消幾場的重要賽事。

弓腳振臂一躍，然後穩當當的落地，明明才在陸地上做了第一個跳躍動作，卻感覺力量快速地從腿部流失，那並非生理的痠麻，而為心理上的疲乏，他忽然體悟，現在的自己再也沒動力做第二個跳躍了，更遑論上冰訓練。  
不該是這樣的，明明從好早以前開始，無論發生什麼事結弦都不曾對花滑有半分懈怠，震災也好，受傷也好，慘敗也好，他也始終堅持挺直腰桿，以最優雅的姿態站在銀盤上。

而老天爺也賜予與他的奮鬥等值的獎勵，他年少便天賦異稟，成年後更所向披靡，甚至讓「羽生結弦」四個字成為現代男子單人花滑的代名詞。  
連退役後的未來他都預想好要繼續待在同一個領域了。  
把自己整個人生都跟這項運動綁在一塊，結弦也甘之如飴。

只是他突然意識到，這究竟有什麼意義呢？  
倚靠身後冷冰冰的牆壁，締造尚無人能超越紀錄的二十五歲男人頹然坐下，把沁著薄汗的腦袋埋進雙膝之間。  
誰快來告訴他，這究竟有什麼意義？

提升不擅長跳躍的成功率又如何？編排出可以獲得高分的構成又如何？好幾次無失誤的完成新賽季長曲又如何？  
捱過舊傷的疼痛、復健的艱辛又如何？離開加拿大後，依然日復一日晨練又如何？把所有動作拍下來給Brain教練過目，並且忍著時差遠端檢討又如何？

無論付出多少努力，眼前的道路反倒越變越晦暗，希望的燈火一盞盞熄滅，現在他幾乎像在伸手不見五指黑夜中前行，周身一點聲音也沒，說來諷刺，不到一年以前，他還覺得那些習以為常的司儀唱名、觀眾歡呼和沒完沒了的賽後採訪有點煩人，現在卻格外想念。

沒有人知道，什麼時候日常生活才會重新運轉起來。  
如果沒有比賽的日子仍無窮無盡延長的話，再怎樣練習都像在原地空轉，根本沒有必要。  
抬起頭，結弦看見自己蒼白的面容倒映對面的落地窗上，漆黑的丹鳳眼裡，沒有一絲光芒。

瞄一眼腕錶上的時間，四點二十，距離包場時段開始還有四十分，足夠他撥通電話取消預約，然而他一把手機拿出來，就因為畫面上的第一條通知停下動作。  
來自他少數追蹤中的YOUTUBE頻道的更新通知。

那是昌磨的頻道，他無論何時何地都一直默默關注22歲後輩。

平常他總是第一時間觀看的，但他昨天提前入睡因而錯過了，標題開門見山地標明出昌磨的動態—他已經抵達瑞士，準備在蘭比爾的指導下開始訓練。  
取消練習這件事暫時被結弦拋諸腦後，小他三歲後輩的旅歐生活瞬間變成他心中第一順位在意的事。

頂著明顯來不及好好整理亂髮，昌磨一面甩著過長瀏海一面用還帶點睡意的語氣簡述影片主題，結弦僵直的嘴角竟因此緩和下來，甚至還微微往上揚，但當畫面切換至冰上練習片段時，結弦卻收起笑意，無比專注的凝視手機螢幕裡快速移動的人影，灼熱的星星點點自他眼底深處躍然而上。

以專業的眼光來說，這還稱不上一段完美的滑行，昌磨的一舉一動間還帶有點因為疫情而疏於練習的弩鈍，然而結弦的雙目卻越發炯炯有神。  
視線膠著於踩刃、加速、起跳最後卻慘摔在地的昌磨，他沒由來地想起去年十二月底。

2019全日本，明明就是不到半年前的賽事，卻彷彿過了一世紀這麼久，一度久到結弦都要忘記當初屈居第二的不甘，以及雪恥的決心。

如果說昌磨的存在像照耀結弦內心的火花，那麼與之重逢並毫無保留的比一場，這樣純粹的願望便為延續這熠熠生輝星火的薪柴。

再一次，還要再無數次，他想要像去年、還有過去每場共度的比賽一樣，彼此拚盡全力到最後一刻，當大賽落幕之際，他總會在會場一角找到圓滾滾的兩隻眼裡閃爍心滿意足光輝的昌磨，然後他們會在四目相交後很有默契的上前擁抱彼此。  
不論勝利或落敗，只要他們倆對上的競賽，都是意義非凡的。

短短數分鐘的影片結束，結弦被斜射在他臉上的晨曦給照得睜不開眼。  
不知什麼時候，天已經完全亮了，彷如剛剛的黑夜從不存在。

「沒有不會破曉的夜晚。」有個對他很重要的人曾經這麼說。  
聽見不遠處傳來腳步聲，結弦站起身面向準備為他開啟冰場大門的工作人員，秋日早晨的太陽灑落他臉上，年輕男人臉上洋溢與王者稱號相符的自信。  
今天是個大晴天，適合辦場盛大的比賽或者冰演，也適合獨自一個人痛快的練習。

**Author's Note:**

> You are the sparkle of my life, Shoma.


End file.
